


Corporate Match

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Sadness, Silly, romantic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Lena’s smart, Kara’s naive. That’s it.





	Corporate Match

The look on Kara’s face when Lena told her she had a date, was Kara’s well schooled face of control, but underneath that mask of cool and calm Kara Danvers was a sad girl. Because Kara Danvers liked Lena Luthor, and that was as dangerous as it was thrilling.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked, standing and walking over to Kara. “You seem a little... distant.”

“Hmm? Oh, no I’m fine. Just busy. I should get back to Catco.”

And dangerous things were off limit things. So Kara stepped back behind her mask of control and simply nodded and smiled for her friend. Honestly she was happy for her, she just wished she could be Lena’s date. But somethings were not meant to be. So Kara stayed back. After all, what was Valentine’s Day really? It was a simple day with a name.

Right? Right.

So Kara went back to her life of being Kara and Supergirl.

Easy and simple. And single. That didn’t matter, Kara told herself. She was fine believing that until Valentine’s Day actually came around and apparently villains also seemingly took the day off of their usual theft and robbery, because Kara honestly had nothing to do besides watch a chick flick and eat take out. Some Valentine’s Day this was.

Not that it mattered. Neither did the text from Lena. But Kara answered it anyways. Because this was Lena, and Kara cared about Lena more than she’d ever admit. 

“You alright Kara? You seemed sad the other day. I thought I’d check up on you?”

Kara sighed as she typed back. What did Lena care, happy on her date. 

“I’m fine.-Kara.”

“Doing anything tonight?” 

“Nope.” Kara replied after a moment. “Just chilling.”

No response after that. Kara sighed and put her phone down, going back to her TV and her ice cream. 

——

When Kara heard the doorbell ring, she was almost half asleep on the couch in her suit, and sighed, standing, not guessing who it could be this late at night. Most likely Alex checking up on her. Kara stumbled to the door and opened it, and stopped dead.

Kara didn’t breath. Lena, in a stunning black strapless dress, staring at the S on her chest rather blatantly. Kara didn’t even register the suit till now, and panicked, unsure, and then Lena fixed her with a grin that could melt hearts, and did just that. 

Kara stumbled for words, shocked at her own stupidity of not checking first, until Lena stepped inside and closed the door, taking the handle from a stunned to silence Kara, and stepped closer, pressing a finger to Kara’s lips. 

Kara blinked like a doe in the headlights, breathless, and Lena smiled slyly.

“Honestly Kara, why not say anything?”

“Hmm?” Kara whispered, unsure what Lena was referring to. Both issues?

“You like me. Admit it. You’re supergirl. Admit it. You want to go out with me. Admit that too.”

Kara took a strangled breath, swallowing thickly, locked on Lena’s eyes, and then nodded barely, making Lena smile brighter.

“Would you go out with me?”

Kara nodded again, and Lena shook her head in amusement, leaning in to kiss Kara on the cheek softly. “Come on, where does one take Supergirl on a date?”


End file.
